


Young love...sorta

by pinkandgreen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blushing, But Liam is 30, Eleanor and Louis are best friends, Everyone is a freshman, Harry and Louis are not popular but they aren't unpopular either, Highschool AU, Liam is their teacher, M/M, Niall is the kid that laughs a lot, Science Stuff, Zayn and Harry are friends, and immature, shy boys, sister chromatids, unnecessary laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandgreen/pseuds/pinkandgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are picked for a little science demonstration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young love...sorta

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my science teacher did this to two boys in my class and I thought it was really funny. I hope this makes sense.

" _Louis_ !", Eleanor whispers to her best friend Louis. He has fallen asleep yet again in science class. " _Louis_!" She is a straight-A student thank you very much and she has been trying to get Louis to at least pay attention to what Mr. Payne is talking about. "Lewis William Tomlinson!" She whispers to him for the last time as she kicks him in the shin. "Wha-what?" He sits up very suddenly and looks around the class. As he realizes it was just Eleanor he slowly turns toward her with his best death glare.

"Can you not?"

"Listen to the class, Louis."

"Why?"

"Because. I. Said. So."

They remain eye contact for another 10 seconds before Louis finally breaks.

"Fine"

They have been best friends since kindergarten after all and Louis is not one to disappoint Eleanor. At least not too much anyway. He really does love her in that sisterly way and she loves him right back.

The teacher has been going on and on about cells. Why must they learn about cells? Who knows?.

Mr. Payne's back is facing the class as he explains whatever they are learning and doesn't seem to notice that another boy is sleeping in the classroom.

"So basically, In anaphase of mitosis, sister chromatids separate and begin moving to opposite ends of the cell. Once the paired sister chromatids separate from one another, each is considered a full chromosome."

Louis can remember this. Two sisters chromatids split apart and become their own thing. Simple enough.

Mr. Payne then turns around and looks at his class with a much too enthusiastic smile. Even when his eyes glance at the curly haired boy that is seemingly passed out over his science book. Mr. Payne does not show a hint of disappointment.

"Okay!" he says, "Since it seems a little hard to understand I will show a little demonstration." 

Mr. Payne has a gleam in his eye as he skims the classroom. His eyes momentarily stop on the sleeping, curly boy and then land on Louis. 

"Louis, how about you get up here. And....Harry..." The boy does not move. "Harrrryyyy!"

A boy with short, jet black hair next to Harry punches him on his arm.

"Ow! Why? Why Zayn!?" It was a bit over dramatic in Louis' book but he has done much worse. Harry looks up to the front of the classroom and quickly lowers his gaze when he sees Louis starring intently at him.

Harry then seems to realize that the whole class is starring at him. The silence is finally broken when a blonde kid in the back of the classroom starts cackling like a mad man.

Mr. Payne doesn't seem to notice the boy as he almost falls out of his desk from laughing so hard. Why is this so amusing to him?

"Okay Harry i need you to come up to the front of the class." Harry sighs and walks over next to Louis.

"This'll be fun," Harry mutters to Louis. This is the first time Harry has ever talked to Louis. It wasn't that he didn't like Louis. (Because he definitely did.) It's just that Louis always seemed too cool to talk to. He was always either talking way to loud and making Eleanor laugh or had his head stuck in a book. Harry thought it was pretty obvious that Louis and El were more than just friends but nobody ever seemed to talk about it and Harry sure wasn't about to bring it up. 

"Yes it will." chirps Mr. Payne since he apparently has the hearing of a bat. Bats have good hearing right? Probably. 

"Alright so Harry and Louis I need you two to hold hands." 

The boys look at each other and Louis urges himself not to blush. Harry however visibly blushes and looks down at the ground. Blushing? Really?

Louis looks up at Mr. Payne to see if he is joking but he has that same smile on his face. 

Louis rolls his eyes and then reaches down to grab Harry's hands. The green eyed boy's breath hitches but Louis doesn't think anyone else noticed.

Harry could not be in a worse situation. Holding hands with his crush in front of the whole class. And who's fault is this? His own really-No! no this is Mr. Liam Payne's fault! 

While Harry was having a heart attack, Louis couldn't get over how pretty Harry's eyes were. Mr. Payne's voice brought him out of his trance.

"Okay so next I will just-umm-hm I will-" He seemed to be confused as he walks to his desk calling over his should to not stop holding hands. Louis could almost hear the smile in the thirty year old's voice.

The blond kid is starting to look sick with his face turning bright red. Louis realizes it's because he is trying not to laugh.

Infact, the whole class starts laughing over this completely awkward situation. Louis sees Eleanor laughing and when she knows he is looking at her she gives him a thumbs up and a wink. She is the only one that Louis has ever told about him not being so into girls. She was so so understanding and probably thinks this is some kind of love story. Probably already writing her speech to be said at the two boy's wedding.

When Louis looks back to the curly haired boy he is looking at his feet and his face is perhaps another shade darker. Is he really that uncomfortable holding hands with a guy? Without thinking, Louis squeezes Harry's hands to try and comfort him. Harry's head springs up and their eyes lock.

Louis can't even hear the class giggling anymore. He is only focused on Harry.

But man is the situation still a bit awkward.

Mr. Payne finally comes back next to the boys. "Alright now as you can see Harry and Louis are the sister chromatids" -pausing for dramatic effect-"and when the cells begin to move to opposite sides they.... SPLIT APART!" He yells as he gently pushes Louis and Harry away from each other. The class is still laughing for goodness sake.

Louis is so confused. Why would this crazy teacher take that long just to push him and Harry away from each other? That was not a demonstration that was awful!

"Boys you can sit down now."

They make their way back to their seat with puzzlement written all over their face. Eleanor looks confused as well. She raises her hand.

"Yes, Eleanor?"

"Um Mr. Payne, why was that even necessary...no offense."

"Oh I do that every year just to mess with my students." He casually says this as he turns around and continues writing on the board like nothing happened. "Maybe next time you two boys won't fall asleep in my class."

From behind him, Louis can hear that laugh again from the blond boy.

Harry looks over at Louis and Louis can't help but smile and shrug his shoulders at him. Harry doesn't think this was such a bad thing after all.

THE END.

 

 

 

 


End file.
